Pure Hero, Tainted Villain
by Vulaan Kulaas
Summary: Peace has reigned in the Crystal Kingdom for years, until an accident causes everything to fall apart. A sentient glove named Glover goes on an adventure to restore everything, but he will face hardships as he goes forward. Dangers will face him at every turn, but the one thing that will test his will the most is having to face none other than his corrupted brother.
1. Shattered Serenity

A/N: Hey guys! Here's another fic of mine, but it takes place during a game that may not be well known. Aw well, I'm sure you guys will love it! Oh, and I've decided to give Glover's brother and the wizard names since the game doesn't give us any.

Patches is the name I'm giving Glover's brother before he turns into Cross-Stitch, just to let ya'll know.

I'm gonna give you guys a bit of a warning: I will be changing some things around than how it goes in the game but that's the wonders of fanfiction after all. Now, I'm gonna shut up and let ya'll read now. Hehe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glover folks! The rights to the game belong to their respective companies! Also, the epic cover art belongs to Crimson-Miz on Deviantart.

* * *

Crystal Castle, Crystal Kingdom

"Patches, I've always wondered what lies beyond this castle." A sentient glove that almost mirrors his older brother in appearance voiced his thought out loud, as he looked out the castle window. The said glove jumped down from the shelf of potions and let out a snort.

"Hah, unlike you Glover I sneak out of this place. What old man Lance doesn't know won't hurt him." He chuckled at the shocked look on the younger glove's face. "What's the look on your face for little brother? You know that wizard never really cares about what we do." Patches, as his names suggests looks just like his younger brother except for the patches of gray fabric from being stitched back together. The mischief he gets into causes him to be stitched back together often but he quite frankly didn't give a crap.

"I don't know, Lance is pretty scary when he's angry." He mumbled, shifting his eyes over at him. The other glove rolled his eyes before he chuckled softly, amused at the spark of slight annoyance in Glover's eyes.

"You're too submissive Squirt, you need to be more aggressive." He chuckled at his kid brother, since he was years older than him. Glover sighed and responded to Patches's affectionate nickname with his own.

"I'll try Patchy...but..do you think I can be less meek?" He wondered, and the older brother smirked at this.

"Darn right you'll toughen up, I have a feeling you will. You're gonna go places kid, and...well.." He trailed off, shrugging a bit. He froze as he heard the sounds of footsteps, and he whipped around. He saw the elderly wizard making his way towards the potions, and suddenly he had an ominous feeling that a bad thing was about to happen.

"Ah, Glover and Patches! Come on over here and help me make a new potion." He said, quite jovially. He turned around and grabbed two potions, but he didn't realize the danger of mixing the two would cause the kingdom and for the brothers.

"Er, Lance? I don't think that's such a good idea-" Glover began, but he was shushed by the wizard.

"Nonsense! What makes you think something bad is going to happen? I've never screwed up on a potion before, and I won't start now." He brushed off the concern the glove was trying to show, and he poured the two into the cauldron.

After a bit, the cauldron began to shake wildly while a sickly yellow potion began to bubble rapidly. The trio's eyes widened in horror before the explosion took place, but Patches had something to say a few seconds before it happened.

" _Oh, for crying out loud!"_

* * *

Lance turned into a stature, and the wizard fell down towards the lowest area of the castle. The explosion caused the siblings to fly into the air, and Glover heard himself screaming since he was helpless at the moment. The only thing he noticed before he flew out the window was the horrified expression on Patches's face, since he was flying towards the cauldron. It was a long way down to the ground, and all he could do was hope that the impact won't kill him. Mercifully, it didn't but he would be a little bruised up from the fall.

The younger brother grunted as he slammed into the ground, soon staggering to a standing position. Spitting the grass and dirt out of his mouth, he looked up and yelped as he saw the crystals fly off the spires of the castle. He didn't know what would happen if they broke, but he wasn't going to take any chances. Thinking fast, he used his magic to transform the seven crystals into rubber balls to prevent it from happening.

What he didn't expect was the transformed crystals to bounce towards the portals that led to the different realms. Oh, how great of a day this was turning out to be. Glover yelped again as a ball slammed into his face, causing him to topple backwards onto the ground.

As he cleared his vision, he noticed that the blue sky along with the land was becoming a dark red. "W-What's happening?!" He gasped, fear clawing at him as everything seemed to distort before his very eyes. "Oh no...if this is happening to the kingdom...then...Patches!" He got back up, but he knew there was nothing he could do for his sibling...and that tore him up inside.

When Patches flew into the cauldron of the twisted mockery of a potion, the toxic concoction burned into him. He opened his mouth to scream but he realized that was a mistake when it rushed into his mouth, causing him to gag and choke. What really made him want to cry out in horror was the fact his vision was turning red, and he knew his black eyes were also turning into that ghastly shade as well.

He could feel himself transforming, but what really sealed the horrific deal was the way his thoughts were turning towards his little brother. They weren't benevolent thoughts at all, but rather malevolent. He even felt his magic transform into a vile version of what it used to be, and after that had happened he crawled his way out of the cauldron.

Looking upon himself in the mirror that hung on the wall, he knew the name Patches wouldn't suit him anymore. "From now on little brother, you'll come to know me as Cross-Stitch!" An evil laugh bubbled from him, and he knew Glover would be terrified once he heard it.

And indeed he was, for Glover shivered at the sound of that demonic laugh. "Ugh...I better hurry and get the kingdom back to normal..." He mumbled to himself, grabbing the ball and rolling towards the cave of the castle. When he would go into a realm, the crystal would be guarded by a boss more than likely.

Once he was in the cave, the ball was snatched away and it was turned into the green crystal. Once it landed in the hole, he counted how many were left. Oh wonderful...there are six more to go. He sighed and turned around, deep in thought as he made his way out into the wasteland.

* * *

He coughed as dust made it's way into his mouth, but everything looked so...ghastly! The small pond that he liked to look at while in the castle? It was dried up completely, while the wind refused to blow. Trying to calm himself, he looked around to see how long it would take for him to go towards Atlantis. Hmm...all the realms's portals were at least two hours away from the castle but he wasn't sure how much of a distance they were from each other.

The reason he knew some of the names was thanks to Patches, but it hurt thinking about him. He didn't want to think what his new appearance was, and did he have a new name? Shaking himself out of those dark thoughts, he knew the kingdom wasn't going to save itself.

But on the other hand, he knew things weren't going to be a cakewalk. As he made his way over to the portal that led to Atlantis, he couldn't help but wonder why in the world did one realm have a whole bunch of circus stuff for? If he didn't have to see a clown, things would be great! From the stories Patches told him, clowns were terrifying no matter where they're at.

"Gah, better not think about that." He shivered, trying to think about happier times. Oh, how he wished Lance had listened to him! They wouldn't be in this mess otherwise! He heard that same horrific laugh, and he nearly fell over from fright as something suddenly appeared in his vision.

As he got over his fright, his eyes widened at the appearance of the newcomer. Who was he? He had a bad feeling about who he was, but he asked anyways.

"Who...who are you?" He croaked out, taking a few steps backwards as the sickly green glove made his way over to him.

"Glover...you don't recognize your own brother?" He laughed, and the white glove's eyes widened in horror as he made the connection.

"P-Patches?! What has that potion done to you?!" He cried out, and cringed at the snarl the other male gave him.

"My name isn't Patches any longer, it's Cross-Stitch now!" He growled, but his mouth curled into a cold smile as Glover paled slightly. "Oh my, seems like you're afraid of me...but you should be. I'm more powerful now, so allow me to show you a taste of that power!"

Before he could react to those awful words, all he could hear was a crackling noise from his brother...and the next thing he knew, a bolt of magic smashed into him. He screamed in pain as he found himself flying quite a distance away from where he had been standing, colliding painfully with the dirt caked ground. His body was shuddering and shaking, while his eyes were screwed shut. Oh dear mother of the realms, that _hurt!_ His breaths were short and came in painful gasps as he struggled to crack an eye open, helpless as his sibling loomed over him. He was so close that his breath was touching him, and when he finally opened an eye his vision was blurry.

"You can try to save the Crystal Kingdom, but if you can't take an attack like that and get up quickly...then you're not worth fighting." He growled, those ghastly red eyes burning into him. With a mocking laugh, he kicked him and smirked as he heard the wind get knocked out of the downed glove. Trying to catch his breath, he finally choked out a question.

"Why are you doing this Patches? You can fight the effects of the potion!" He gasped out, trying to stand up but a whimper escaped him when his transformed brother leered at him.

He didn't answer, but he didn't have to do so. That potion had completely changed him...into a monster that wanted nothing to do with him! That fact sent a stab of pain through him and he could only watch as Cross-Stitch snapped his fingers, vanishing to who-knows-where.

He tried to stand up, not knowing it was going to take a long while for him to recover enough in order to stand. And by the way his brother was acting, he knew the mischief he would cause wouldn't be harmless.

* * *

Two hours later, the pain finally faded to a dull throb where he was able to stand. Even then, he was a bit wobbly as he staggered to the direction of Atlantis. Great, now two more hours would pass before he got to the realm and he wouldn't know how things will go. Will the realm look just as horrible as the castle? He didn't know what kind of chaos would unfold, but he had to truck on in order to make things peaceful once more. He had to, for the kingdom's sake...and what about Patches? That vile potion had sunk its hooks so deep..almost like it had possessed him.

Once the crystals were returned to the spires of the castle, he would help Lance with purifying his brother one way or another.

Black eyes sparking with determination, he vowed he would free his brother...no matter the cost. That burning drive pushed the pain away from the forefront of his thoughts, and he knew his adventure was only starting.

Obstacles will stop him at times, and enemies will stand in his way but those two things won't matter. He will save his brother from himself, no matter how long it will take.

Walking towards the portal that will send him to Atlantis was a grueling one, since he had nearly fallen twice. He still felt awful, but he wasn't going to give up just because he had gotten hurt. He was staying focused on trying not to fall, but on the other hand he was looking out for anything that may attack him.

Amazingly enough, nothing did but things could change at the drop of a hat. One step forward, another step, then another. "Ugh...this is crazy." Glover sighed, stopping a bit at last so he could rest. He cringed as his looked down upon himself, seeing a nasty scorch mark where the bolt of magic had struck him. Oh yes, this adventure wasn't going to be easy and he knew that once he would fight his brother...that fight was going to be brutal, since the older glove was more experienced at fighting than he was.

'If he wanted to kill me, he would've had done so instead of leaving me like that.' He thought to himself, knowing that next time he might not be so lucky. He shivered at the thought of dying by his brother, and at his hand none the less! He now was trying to get rid of those dark what if thoughts, and he was now focusing on looking for the portal.

Two hours have passed, and he finally found the portal. Silently cheering to himself, he braced himself for anything that could happen to him. Where would he land? Would he be on a beach, or in the castle? His thoughts swirled around, and he took in a breath before he walked into the portal.

* * *

Landing out of the portal made him drenched with salt water, since Glover landed in it. After he had caught his balance, the glove gasped at what he saw. Looking around, the sky was a rose pink due to it being very early in the morning and the light caused the water to also have that pink tint.

He was on the beach like he first thought but he was in deep water, there were pillars from ancient ruins that time hadn't been merciful to. The waves had all but washed most of them away, and that sound was all he heard besides his soft breathing. Shaking himself, he now was starting to focus on where he should go next. What he didn't notice was a few mermen and mermaids watching him in the shadows of the pillars, and the looks they were giving him weren't very friendly.

"You think he has any connection to that green glove? He may had help in kidnapping the princess!" One guard muttered to another, and the mermaid nodded.

"He must be a relative, so I believe King Triton would like a few words with him." The two guards grinned at this, since they hadn't seen a poor outsider get chewed out by the merman in weeks. With the wave of a hand, they and the small group of twenty guards rushed towards Glover and the said one was oblivious to the danger as he walked around in the water.

Glover had no idea what was about to happen, and he will soon learn to fear the fury of a parent whose child has been taken from them.


	2. Broken Innocence

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the second chapter, so I hope ya'll enjoy it! If you have any questions, just ask in a PM or in yer reviews!

Disclaimer: ...Do I really look like I own Glover? I wish there would be a remake for the Wii U/NX because everyone would benefit from it.

* * *

Everything happened so fast, he would look back and realize how lucky he was later on down the road. Glover froze in shock as he felt the tip of a spear touch his back, and a cold voice replied to him. "Come with us, our king has some questions for you. If you try to escape, the results will be messy." Turning around slowly with his arms in the universal sign of surrender, the first thing he noticed is that he was surrounded by a group of mermaids and mermen.

They had the classic fins of the merfolk, and they looked humanoid..but their skin was a greenish hue. Their hair was black as night, while their eyes ranged from orange to maroon. "Er, okay. B-But, I didn't do anything!" He was fearful, both in his voice and body language. He yelped slightly as the tip of the spear poked him, but not with enough force to impale him.

"Quiet! The guilty always say they didn't do anything, so if you don't want to be gagged then keep your mouth shut! Understand?" The guard snarled, and the terrified glove nodded. One of the mermen snickered at this, since he thought the child was about to faint.

Having no other choice he followed the guards as they circled him, making sure he couldn't escape. The spears pointed at him also crushed any thoughts of it, and he wondered how the king was going to speak to him. Was the king of the merfolk a monster? He was, quite frankly, scared out of his wits. 'Okay, calm down...there's no need to panic...aw forget it!' He thought, wanting to run away and hide.

He wouldn't be able to, since he was in water it would slow him down. With a small sigh, he figured he might as well stay quiet for the time being. Stumbling forward due to a shove, he began his trek towards the palace of the merfolk.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY DAUGHTER IS STILL NOT FOUND?!" A booming voice roared out at a cowering messenger, and Glover couldn't help but pity the poor soul. The terrified creature gulped and quickly explained before the king had his head on a silver platter.

"Please sire, we're looking as fast as we can. I know it's been two days, but-" He yelped and narrowly dodged a vase being chucked at him. The king's red eyes were burning with fury, while his hand was still curled from when he had thrown the object.

"It seems you and your group aren't looking good enough!" He was about to continue, but Glover piped up and he soon wished he had kept his mouth shut.

"Well sir, I think it would be better for the others if you got off your behind and looked as well, instead of yelling at others." He paled, and slapped an arm to his mouth. Based on the murderous look on the king's face, and the shocked/surprised look on the guards' faces...maybe he didn't have to worry about his brother killing him, for this king was going to do it himself.

"Uh...ignore what I just said and let's figure out where your daughter is, shall we?" He grinned nervously, everything was so quiet you could hear a fish fart. The king was giving him such a fierce look it was a miracle the water wasn't boiling at the moment.

Glover sighed mentally, knowing things may get worse. And they would've have done so if a bright idea hadn't suddenly sparked in the king's mind. Triton smiled slightly, leaning back on his throne. He let out a slight chuckle, surprising everyone. "I've just thought of something boy, how about you find my kidnapped daughter Melinda and bring her home? As your reward, you'll leave here with your life and this."

His eyes widened in surprise and shock as the king pulled out a glittering green jewel from the bag of treasure that was by his side. "That's the castle's crystal!" He exclaimed before he could stop himself, and the king nodded at this.

"Indeed it is, now you need to make haste. You do know what will happen to the kingdom if the crystals are off the spires of the castle for too long, correct?" Glover nodded, shivering with fear. Without the crystals, the kingdom will fade away and lose the ability to harbor life. The castle and all the realms will become a barren wasteland, unable to support any life.

"Now off with you! Go find my child and you'll get your crystal back." He rumbled, and Glover looked over at a door a guard was opening.

Taking a breath, he made his way on over to the door with his goal in mind.

* * *

He stumbled forwards once more, due to the fact it was a portal behind the door. He didn't understand why they needed to cover it, but he was more worried about...what in the world? Was that a shark, moving like it was a human? 'What in the world?' He thought, narrowing avoiding being struck by its nose.

"Hey, watch where you're going! You nearly bumped into me!" He explained to the shark, but he had to move as it attempted to strike him with its nose once more. "Okay, now you're just being a big butt!" He muttered, giving it the stink eye. The shark made a gurgling noise, and Glover realized it was laughing at him!

Making his way around it, he soon stepped out of the water and now he was deeper into the ruins. Like the ones he saw as he first stepped into Atlantis, the buildings were covered in moss, crumbling around him and it was eerily quiet. Looking up into the sky, he saw that it was now after sunrise. He didn't know how long he would be here, but he had to find the princess. He had no idea who kidnapped her, or maybe she ran away from home?

Glover pulled himself out of his thoughts just in time, for he had to jump backwards to avoid falling to his death on the pointed rocks below. "Oh realms, that was too close." He gasped, his magic core thumping in fear. For a sentient glove such as himself or others, their magic cores were their answer to a human's heart.

They can feel emotions, and they can even bleed like a human or any other creature. Unlike a human though, the blood that runs through them are a different color depending on the age of the glove. "Okay, I don't need to kill myself by mistake." He gulped, not wanting to imagine all the silver blood on the dark brown rocks.

Pushing that morbid thought away, he backed up and made his way towards a small, but steep staircase. Once he had finally made it to the top, he was panting for air and winced at the pain in his side. "Ugh, I need to get into shape! That was ridiculous, it wasn't that much of a climb!" He knew Patches would've been in front of him, teasing him about this short climb and how he could move a bit faster.

Thinking about the state his brother was in now made a lump form in his throat, and he quickly tried to wipe the tears from his eyes. Crying may seem weak to others if they saw him right now, but at this moment he could truly care less. "D-Don't worry bro, I'll get the crystals back and purify you with them! No matter how long this journey will take, I won't give up on you!" After whispering that, he stood up and made his way around the ruins once more.

* * *

Many hours later, Glover finally made it to the lowest part of the ruins. There was barely any light, but luckily he had good night vision. He was once again in water, and he couldn't stand how he heavy he felt while under it. "This is the last area, but...why do I feel so...uneasy?" He wondered to himself out loud as he pushed open the door, it slowly opening with an ominous creaking. He winced at this, hoping nothing was behind that door.

Luckily, all there was in the room was a small platform slightly poking out onto the surface of the water, along with a mermaid in a cage. She stirred, and lifted her head up. She blinked in shock at seeing Glover, and it took her a few moments before she could speak because of her dry throat. "Well, it's about time someone saved me! Although with these ruins I don't blame you for taking so long, they are a maze."

Jumping up onto the platform, he made his way on over to her. The cage had a lock, but where was the key? The princess's face then darkened with fury, and she hissed out to the one in the shadows behind Glover, "You! If I wasn't stuck in here, I'd punch you to the moon! And what kind of name is Cross-Stitch anyways?! Sounds like you were drunk when you named yourself, Greenie." The rumbling of his brother's blood chilling laugh was his response to the mermaid's taunt, and he stepped out of the shadows.

"If you think I'm going to fly off the handle because of a puny taunt like that, then you need to try harder little girl." He sounded highly amused, and then he leered at Glover who in response gave him a small glare back. "Ah, so you still decide to poke around in my business. All that's going to do is cause you pain, being a little hero isn't worth it." Figuring that he had spoken enough, his body crackled with dark magic.

Tensing, the younger glove then noticed three pairs of eyes staring at him in the dark waters before his brother's magic shot out and engulfed the three. The room was lighter now, but you can still see shadows. The medium sized blue whale grew three times its size, sharp teeth now erupted from its maw. The small red crab grew bigger, its claws longer and more lethal than they were before. The orange fish's green fins grew longer and sharper, allowing it to fly in the air for a little bit before it went back into the water.

After the transformation was complete, Cross-Stitch then made a mock bow to his bother. "Glover meet Wendell. Wendell, say hello to your midnight snack." He laughed at the horrified expression that flashed across the said glove's face, and he backed around from the edge of the platform as Wendell stared at him with the same glowing red eyes that his brother has. Smirking the older glove leaned back onto the wall with his arms crossed, content with standing there and watching the show.

Chills ran through him as he saw this, realizing that Patches wasn't going anywhere until his mangled corpse was there for him to see. 'Okay, first thing...don't fall into the water!' That was his first step, but he quickly had to keep his balance as Wendell slammed into the platform causing it to shake and move about. "Whoa!" Glover yelped, glad that he wasn't at the edge like he was earlier. There was three gurgling sounds at this, and he then realized with a red face that Wendell was laughing at him! Muttering and glaring at him, he was now trying to figure out how to attack him.

That chance came sooner than expected, for the crab suddenly lunged out of the water with the intent of dragging him into its murky depths. Letting out a startled yelp, he dove to the side and slipped off the platform. He landed in the water, and was quickly grabbed by something. Panicking, he nearly sunk his teeth into the figure until he saw it was the mermaid, Melinda.

"Calm down kid, it's just me! Luckily Wendell knocked me out of my cage, so I'm going to help you kill this thing!" She growled, and Glover gulped at that. His voice was shaky, but he still asked her anyways.

"K-Kill? Can't we just knock it unconscious?" He shivered as the princess grabbed her weapon, a sharp spear. She twisted in the water, slashing the whale's side as it sped by them. Glover's stomach twisted as it let out a bellow of pain, red blood staining the water. Smelling it about made him lose the contents of his stomach, while it churned worse at Melinda's reply.

"Wendell is infused with dark magic, any creature that is transformed like that usually can't be saved. The kindest thing to do is putting it out of its misery." Those words about made Glover heave, would he have to kill his own brother if it came down to it? He was thrown out of his thoughts as the orange fish dive bombed into the water, knocking him out of the mermaid's grasp.

Talking was out of the question now, and he shuddered as the orange fish was impaled by that spear. Seeing the creature thrash about before going limp burned in his mind, along with the eyes that didn't see anything. It caused his own eyes to blur with tears, and he then felt pain as the crab's claw slashed across his face. He let out a yell of pain, seeing the silver blood mix with the red.

He hated to do this, but he knew he had no other choice. Jumping up, he then fist-slammed the crab causing it to be stunned. He did it again, causing it to flip over. As he saw it struggle to upright itself, its red eyes bore into his black ones almost like it knew it was going to die. Glover found a choked sob escaping from him as he fist-slammed the crab for one last time, gagging as he heard the sickening crunch due to the force of the blow. The water once again turned red, and he saw Melinda struggling with the whale. With that, he rushed to her and his body crackled with magic.

Her eyes widened with horror as she tried to get out of the way, but its sharp teeth was almost upon her. She then saw Glover dive in front of her, and a strong bolt of magic crashed into the whale just as it clamped its teeth down. The creature let out a wail as the electric magic coursed through it, and after quite a while the creature breathed its last breath, eyes wide with pain and fear even in death. Glover stumbled backwards, soon emptying out the meager contents of his stomach as he saw this. Tears ran down his face, and Melinda heard the heartbreaking words as she scooped him into her arms.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..I killed them...I killed them!" He sobbed them into her shoulder, and she knew better than to let Cross-Stitch see him in this state.

Unknown to her, he had seen everything.

* * *

Some time later, Glover found himself looking at King Triton. The merman looked down upon him, and Glover swore he saw pity in his eyes. He had been cleaned up from the battle, along with the cut on his face being bandaged up. That didn't stop what had happened from burning in his memories, and he struggled not to cry again. Melinda swam to him, and she placed the crystal in front of him.

"Glover, don't think it's a bad thing to cry after you went through. I reacted the same way when I had to kill something for the first time, you did it only to save your own life and mine. You didn't do it for a sick thrill, never forget yourself when you're on your journey, alright?" The preteen hugged him again, and Glover let out a shaky sigh at this.

"I-I won't. Thanks Melinda." He rasped out, hugging her back. After he had let go of her, he wiped the tears from his face and grabbed the crystal. He transformed it back into the metal ball before he forgot, and he soon made his way out of the realm.

* * *

He now was back at the castle, and seeing everything in such a ghastly shade of red threw his senses for a loop. He transformed the metal ball back into the crystal, and he made the silent trek towards the cave underneath the castle. Where to next? He knew he had two choices to pick from, either he was going to the Carnival realm or the Pirate realm. After what had happened in Atlantis, he was sick of water so being in the realm of pirates was a no-go.

It took a while, but he finally made it to the cave. After the crystal was placed in the hole, he made his way out into the wasteland once more. Glover was deep in his thoughts as he made his way towards the realm that had clowns, games and rides. Hopefully that will keep his mind off the awful thing he had done, for the child was wracked with guilt and shame. He couldn't help it, he ended two lives and so what if it was eating him up inside?

At least this was showing he has a conscious, and morals. He took a breath and looked up, surprised that he was already at the portal to the realm. Taking a breath, he closed his eyes and opened them again soon making his way into the portal.

He didn't know what would happen next, but hopefully things wouldn't be as awful as they have been for the past two days.

* * *

A/N: At last this thing is finished! Whoo! I hope you guys will enjoy this darker and grittier version of the game, as this chapter has shown.

Now, my reply to my guest reviewer MuffinMan2991 who really needs an account, so I can PM him to talk about this fic, heheheh:

Thank you very much for enjoying this, honestly I'm thrilled that there are Glover fans out there besides myself. I didn't know Glover's brother had a name, since I didn't know there was a cancelled sequel. Shame they didn't finish it, I would've bought it in a heartbeat. And for your other question, I have the N64 version and still have it. Really the only difference in the intros for the N64 version and PS1 version was that for the former, the wizard was the cause for the plot and for the latter, it was Glover's brother that caused it.

If you have any questions or just want to chat, either do it in your review or make an account so I can get in contact with you. Once again, I'm glad you enjoyed this and I hope you'll stay for the ride.


End file.
